


être à l'ouest

by NormieScum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And Jean loves her, Couple Drama, Eren is a girl, Eren is loud, Especially not after chapter 82 spoilers, Eventual Smut?, F/M, Fem! Eren Yeager, Female Eren Yeager, Fluff, Mild Angst, No heartbreak, They're high school graduates, everyone is ok, fem! eren, fluffy stuff, get out, no sin here, not yaoi, so not Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/pseuds/NormieScum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean annoy each other a little too perfectly. Jean is a hopeless romantic and is instantly hooked on /her/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to get back into writing again, I intend for this to be a three part fic. I'll put the next installment in when I get the chance : )

“I don’t even like frozen yogurt Marco.” Jean’s voice is full of annoyance as he trails along behind his best friend. The freckled male is embarrassing enough as it is but when he wears a horrendously bright crop top, it’s enough to keep Jean a few paces behind him. “Not even real ice cream.” He adds, as if it’s an afterthought. 

His unkempt blond hair in a disarray underneath the red beanie that hides the frizzy mess and sweat rolls down the back of his neck because despite it being 90 degrees, Jean refuses to let people see the reddish blond roots growing in. He’d been putting off a trip to the salon and now he was facing the consequences. 

“Oh hush! You’ve picked what we do every day this week. It’s my turn. Besides, the froyo shop is on the boardwalk and I know how you love looking at all of the girls.” The more Marco speaks, the wider his smile gets. He’s good at most things, but his most adept skill is embarrassing his best friend. And for the very easily worked up Jean Kirschtein, it is not a hard task to embarrass him. 

“Just stop talking.” He mumbles, his cheeks are a faint shade of pink and his arms are crossed defensively across his chest as they turn around the corner and enter the small shop. 

 

A small bell chimes and he’s met with a voice that’s much too loud for his current mood. Jean’s eyes are still adjusting to the fluorescent light when he squints just enough to see a brunette working at the counter.  
She’s peculiar to Jean for some reason. Normally when he sees a girl, he can’t keep his eyes off of her chest and immediately he resorts to rating on a scale of 1-10.  
But when he sees this particular girl, he’s not able to use a number to describe her. She’s petite and curvy and her hair is parted, half in a ponytail and half hangs past her shoulders.  
Her eyes- vibrant and green are visible from where he stands. Of course he doesn’t miss the fact that her high waisted shorts are hiked off and show off her perfectly tanned legs.  
The way her lips are pursed, he can tell that she’s caught onto him for staring but he can’t bring himself to move. Besides, it doesn’t matter how dumb he looks right now because his best friend looks like even more of a jackass with that tie dye shirt. 

“Sir…/sir/?!” When Jean comes back to, her cheeks are puffed out and her hands are on her hips.  
When he turns around to look, he realizes he’s blocking the door.  
Moving aside, he avoids making eye contact with the girl in fear of having a repeat of what just happened.  
Instead, he directs his attention to Marco who is already filling a cup with yogurt. 

“Thanks for leaving me, asshole!” He mumbles, slapping Marco’s shoulder.  
The slightly taller male can’t help but laugh and pat his best friend’s back.  
Jean has been known for acting this way around girls and it never loses its humor. 

“You gonna get her number?”

“What..? No!” Instead of responding, Marco continues to fill his bowl and move to the counter.  
Jean considers his choices for a couple seconds before just getting a bowl of plain vanilla.  
He’s a simple man and typically easy to please. 

But when he gets to the register aside Marco, the girl is staring at him again.  
One of her thick eyebrows raised in exasperation and for some reason it grinds at Jean. 

“There a problem?” Setting his bowl down onto the counter beside Marco’s. 

“Yeah…why were you staring at me?!” Her voice cracks and comes off as more of a squeak, Jean can’t help but snicker at it.  
It’s cute, in a totally annoying way. At this time, he sees her name badge pinned to her t-shirt and he attempts to read the sloppy handwriting.  
Which only upsets her more because he can hear her make a disapproving growl. 

“Hey!” Next he knows, her small hand is against his chest shoving at him and he can’t help but laugh again.

“I was trying to read your name! How’d you manage to graduate kindergarten if you can’t even write your name?” 

“I write it like this so that creepy perverts like you can’t read it! And you still haven’t answered my question, why were you looking at me like that!?” It’s easy to tell she’s furious and he can’t help but wonder how he struck a nerve with her so quickly but he’s enjoying this so much he doesn’t want the fighting to stop. As an instigator, he can’t help but enjoy how she reacts to him. The attention she’s giving him is enough to cause him to continue but sadly, Marco steps in to “save his ass”. 

“Forgive my friend! He falls in love with strangers.” He muttered nervously, letting out a laugh before quickly throwing a twenty-dollar bill onto the counter to pay for the already melting yogurt.  
Jean’s jaw drops and his head cocks to the side as he tries to come to terms with this random remark.  
Obviously he wasn’t in love with her but he did develop a bewildering fascination with her in the five minutes they’d known each other. 

“/You love me/,” She mumbles in disbelief. Obviously just as taken back by the comment as Jean was.  
Her hands fumbled with the money in the register and before long she was handing Marco his change back. 

“No. Obviously he’s just kidding. Have you ever heard of this thing…I think it’s called a joke?” Jean’s infamous toothy grin returned and he let out an airy breath. 

“Oh, you.” The words are followed by a giggle and Jean’s grin disappears, hastily replaced with rose dusted cheeks.  
A tiny smile returning to her features and the way she bites her lip, admittedly fucked the large blond up. Her soft and sweet voice however quickly flat lined along with her smile. “You piss me off.”  
Turning away from the counter, she picked up her phone and returned to ignoring him. 

Jean turned to pick up his bowl and flee back to Marco, who had already sat down and was halfway through his dessert.  
“So…that was one of the more eventful things that’s happened to me here.” He starts, shoving a bite of mint chocolate chip into his mouth.  
“Yeah…” Taking his first bite of the soupy liquid, Jean lets out an approving hum.

“Maybe froyo isn’t so bad.” 

 

Each time that summer that Jean returns to the froyo shop, it’s always a petite blond guy working the counter and each time he’s even more disappointed.  
The contentious brunette was the reason he even pretended to like frozen yogurt and she had disappeared along with any faith he had of getting her out of his head.  
After a dozen failed attempts at seeing her again, he decided to ask the guy working. Reading the guy’s name tag easily, he learned that his name was Armin. 

“Hey so…” he started, not really sure how to approach the situation since he hadn’t bothered to ask her name before. “This might sound weird but I was in here like…a month ago.” 

The blue eyed male is pleasant, nothing like the girl. An inviting smile on his face as he waits to hear the punch of what Jean wants to know.

“Anyway, there was this girl working. She had brown hair uh-…really lively green eyes.”  
As if that was enough to spot her out of a million people, Armin nods eagerly. 

“Eren!” He says loud enough that Jean thinks that maybe she’s in the back and he was calling her out but he’s let down when he realizes that’s not the case. “She actually…isn’t here anymore.” Jean isn’t surprised.  
She wasn’t very pleasant so he’s assuming she probably got fired. 

Eren.  
It’s not what he expected but it feels good to finally know her name.  
He regrets not asking sooner because this Armin seems to know her pretty well. 

“Yeah, she yelled at me last time I was in here.” He announces, laughing over the memory. It’s one of his fondest already, she’s like a hallucination to him.  
If Marco wasn’t there to verify that he’d indeed met her, he would’ve thought she was a dream.  
Of course she annoyed him like no one ever had in a five-minute timespan but he had to wonder if it was something more than that.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about her…so it had to be.

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry sir…I can give you a coupon or something- She’s got a habit of lashing out.” 

“No that’s actually not- I uh, do you know how I could get ahold of her?” He squints and it’s easy to tell he’s surprised. 

“Yeah…I can call her and ask if it’s okay to give you her number? What’s your name?” 

“It’s Jean. She doesn’t know it though…just tell her I wanted to know if I could stare at her some more.” 

He nods, a confused look on his face. Jean's very straight forward and he's not used to such brashness. “Just give me a couple minutes.” 

So Jean waits and when the blond puts his phone down, he finds his heart racing. 

“She said she’s coming in.” 

 

And when she does, Jean can see how much of a mess she really is.  
She trips as she enters the shop and turns to look at the ground as if she’ll find the culprit.  
When it’s nothing, she turns and looks up at Jean.  
A solid glare on her face as she does a quick one-over of him.  
He’s glad he looks decent today.  
A pair of khaki cargo shorts and a tank top that shows off the muscle he’s managed to accumulate.  
His hair is still a shaggy mess but this time it’s freshly dyed and he doesn’t have to keep himself together with a beanie.  
He waits for her to speak but when she doesn’t, he does.

“You’re shorter than I remember.” 

“Yeah well, you’re uglier than I remember.” She taunts back, the look on her face makes him think she’s annoyed but surprisingly her voice is nothing more than playful. 

“Oh, so you thought I was cute?” 

“For an idiot.” She holds out her hand and Jean meets it with his much larger hand for a much too formal hand shake. 

“I’m Eren.” 

“Oh. Well, I’m glad I know now cuz I would’ve never guessed that from your handwriting. Jean.” He says his name coolly as if he isn’t a nervous mess on the inside.  
When she surprises him and pops her fist against his own for a fist bump, he swears he sees a swirl of red intertwining their hands together.  
This is when he starts to wonder if he’s just imagining her.  
He doesn’t let go right away and lingers in her warmth for moments before she speaks again. 

“Yeah, fuck off pretty boy. If you’d have known my name you wouldn’t have a reason to stalk me through my best friend.” Instead of becoming defensive as he usually would, Jean snorts and slouches his shoulders.

“Yeah well…you showed up pretty fast. A little eager?” 

“Something like that.” That's when he knows it's all over.  
Words could've never prepared him for how quickly he'd end up hooked on her.


	2. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (*^▽^*) Jean can't stand how cute her giggle is. (*^▽^*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading my silly little EreJean nonsense! I love Fem!Eren so much thanks to my roleplay partner and I'm really excited to write this. I'm trying very hard to keep this fluffy since I'm an angst addict! I might write a bonus one-shot with an angsty ending :c But here's chapter two, it's very random and this has become a word dump of my happy Erejean thoughts!

When Eren fell and sprained her ankle on their first date, Jean wasn’t the least bit surprised.  
She had a habit of rushing and tripping over her own feet a lot.  
What was supposed to be a romantic walk on the beach had turned into Jean carrying her back to his car and sitting with her in the E.R. for hours.  
It was suiting for them though; he couldn’t help but think that.  
She was such a klutz and he was so careful, analyzing every aspect of his life.  
Or at the current moment, the limits of this relationship.  
They barely knew each other and she was mad at him for letting her fall, which in turn made Jean grouchy. 

 

Currently, they sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.  
Eren with her hurt leg propped onto Jean’s lap and Jean with his arm resting on the back of her seat so that the palm of his hand just barely brushed over her shoulder.  
He was worried in his own way, not making it too obvious that he cared for her so soon.  
Her eyes were half lidded in annoyance and his golden hues met her seafoam orbs occasionally only to realize she was still fuming.

“Still mad?” 

“Yes.” 

“/Okay/, wanna tell me why?” 

To this, her cheeks puffed out in her usual display of frustration.  
Her chest and cheeks were a bright red. He noticed the trend.  
Whenever she was miffed at him, her tan skin became more of a rose dust.  
When she didn’t respond, Jean poked her cheek to force the small female to breathe.

“Because you’re the guy, you’re supposed to protect me!” 

“How was I supposed to keep you from stumbling over your own feet? Idiot.” She doesn’t respond and he feels as if he won the quarrel.  
But that isn’t the case.

“Yeah well…you touched my butt when you were carrying me. So I’m mad about that too.”  
The old woman across from them, lifts her head to glare in Eren’s direction and Jean doesn’t know whether to laugh or be embarrassed.  
He did touch her, but not on purpose.  
Should he explain that to the woman that looks disgusted by their actions?  
Maybe he should tell Eren he hadn’t meant to upset her but when he glances over at the injured brunette, she’s grinning from ear to ear and he swears he can pinpoint this as the exact moment he started falling for her.  
The entire room goes quiet and he can’t take his eyes off of her.  
They could be the last two people in the world for all he knows and he isn’t drawn out of his daydream until he feels her hit his arm. 

“You have a staring problem! Stop being a creep.” She scolds, but her voice is more gentle than usual so he suspects she might’ve felt it too. 

She looks so happy, it’s hard for Jean to believe that she’s in pain.  
By the time they see the doctor, it’s been an hour.  
Not that Jean has been keeping track.  
Really, he hasn’t.  
There’s just the mild distaste with hospitals he has and on top of that, he can’t shake the urge to touch her.  
In any way possible.  
But it’s hard when she’s propped up in a hospital bed and he’s in the chair beside.  
When the doctor returns and tells her she’s getting a brace, he can see the panic in her eyes as they dart in his direction.  
For someone that’s been in pain for the past hour, she reacts horribly.  
Tiny whimpers escape between her pursed lips and she’s a sniffling mess. 

“What-” He questions, a hint of annoyance to his tone.  
This isn’t the first date he had in mind. 

“Hurts. I don’t want them to touch it.” Her voice is so desperate; he can’t help but feel guilty. 

“You’ll be fine. Stop being a pussy, Eren.” He’s taken back by his own words and he can almost feel the way she jerks away from him even though he’s nowhere near her.  
This is how they work though, they live in the moment and the “argument” won’t matter in a couple minutes when she’s scared again.

“Prick.” He deserves that much. 

When the doctor returns with a splint for her ankle, he can see the panic return to her eyes.  
Jean stands up from the chair and moves to her side.  
Hesitating for a moment, he extends his hand to her and she eagerly takes it.  
Eren pulls him closer and squeezes his hand hard enough to make him wince.  
When she feels a small surge of pain, her eyes shut and she nuzzles her face against her date’s stomach to hide her face.  
Her free hand tangles into the fabric of his shirt and she tugs gently and Jean hears quiet whines.  
He hates to admit it but fuck, is she cute.  
The hand that isn’t currently being crushed rests on the top of her head to gently twist into her soft hair.  
Tousling it gently to take her mind off of the pain, he looks down to see her looking up at him with a smile. 

“You’re the best painkiller, Jean Kirschtein.” He smiles, words can’t express how he’s feeling.  
So instead he squeezes her hand.

 

After the time they’d spent in the hospital, neither of them are feeling up to an actual date so they go back to Jean’s house to watch terrible horror movies on Netflix. 

“I don’t normally ‘Netflix and Chill’ on the first date but I’ll make an exception for you, Kirschtein.” She teases, a roaring giggle erupting from the brunette’s plump lips.  
He’s stunned, the cocky grin never leaving his face but his words falter. He’s not as cool as her, she appears so collected and he’s certain it’s because she knows the effect she has on the tall blond. 

“Lucky me.” 

“I figured you deserve it. Taking such a fool like me to the hospital on a first date…” Ah. For the first time, her insecurities are established. “You surprise me. I figured a man like you would’ve left me there. Says a lot about you, mister.”  
She reaches across the console of his car to tap the tip of his nose.  
To which his eyes dart to the right for a second before he looks back towards the road.  
Feeling partially guilty for coming off as someone who could ditch a date, the large male frowns. 

“I could’ve never left you there. You annoy me but…I like you.” But when he stops at the red light and looks over, Eren is looking out the window.  
She’s told him countless times how much she loves the sky, it’s so limitless and makes her feel free. 

“There’s so many stars out tonight!” He laughs because she treats the sky as if she’s seeing it for the first time. “Did you know that some nights, you can see /19 quadrillion/ miles into the sky?! Isn’t that amazing?” 

“You really like astrology don’t you. What’s your sign?” He feels cheesy for asking but he’s actually curious. It’s not like he really believes in the lure behind the signs but he wants to know everything about her. 

“Aries. You?” 

“Me too.” She raises her eyebrow and grunts. It explains why we’re at each other’s throats at times. 

“And yes I love astrology.” Just like that she’s focused her gaze out the window again. It’s obvious the tall blond 

“It’s just so amazing how much is out there and we don’t get to see it. Sad really.” 

She really looks sad.  
As if the universe had robbed her.  
Jean wishes more than anything that he could give it to her, but he feels so small in comparison.  
She being a whole solar system- her eyes the glistening stars that drew him in and kept him captivated.  
When he looked at her it was like looking at the sun, he couldn’t stare too long.  
She was so beautiful it hurt.  
Her hand brushes against her cheek and brings him momentary solace, every little move the brunette makes leaves his brain reeling.  
He’s never been so addicted to someone’s presence. 

When they get to his house, Jean knows his mother is already asleep but even if she weren’t it’s not like she’d care about him having company.  
Instead of leading Eren to the house, he rushes to her side of the car to help her down.  
He wants to offer to carry her but he knows she can walk so instead he lets her use him as a crutch as they walk.

“Where are we going?” 

“We can watch Netflix anytime. I want you to tell me more about the stars and shit.”  
He kicks his shoes off and waits for her to do the same before climbing onto it and helping her up.  
Laying on his back, Jean’s eyes are met with a beautiful dark blue painted canvas full of speckles.  
They shine so bright he wonders if he’s ever taken the time to admire how beautiful the sky is.  
He glances over though and she’s more beautiful. His arm falls back so that the top of his hand rests against the cold trampoline before he casually reaches over to brush chocolate brown tangles away from her eyes.  
When she giggles, he has to look away to avoid her seeing the blush.  
Luckily, she lifts her arm and points at something in the sky.  
He has no idea what but he’s intrigued. 

“See there, its Aries. Connect the dots.” He can clearly see her pointing at something but there’s so many, she might as well be asking him to retrieve a needle from a hay stack.  
So subconsciously, he rolls onto his side so he’s looking at her instead but she doesn’t notice. 

“Where? I don’t see it.” 

“Right there..! Are you bli-” His hand on her cheek, Jean tilts her chin so she’s facing him and it’s a lot more romantic than he’d ever imagined they could be.  
Without hesitation, his lips are on hers and he can’t think because kissing her is so perfect. His tongue flicks against her soft, peach lips and she tastes faintly of mint.  
He hums gently and he can feel her kissing back even harder, one of his hands tangled in brunette hair.  
Jean’s body is pressed firmly to her side so he can’t resist sliding his hand from her cheek down her arm and onto her hip to pull her closer. 

And when he tries to pull away for a breath of air, Eren grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him back. He’s on top of her now and her hands are tugging at the hem of his shirt to try and expose him to herself.  
In response, he’s planting a series of kisses and bites down her jaw and onto her neck while she finally finds the belt loop of his jeans and uses them to pull his hips down against her own.  
“Fuck, what are you doing?” Jean asks nervously and Eren responds by resting a hand on either of his cheeks and pulling him down into another passionate kiss.  
Their tongues lace together inside her mouth and he finally works up the courage to slide one of his large hands under the fabric of her shirt.  
His hand glides over her naturally tanned skin until he feels the wiring of her bra.  
Just as he’s about to creep his hand up even farther, she stops him. 

“That’s enough for tonight, /stud/.” Giggling softly, she shoves him off and he’s left a mess beside her.  
Taking several moments to recover from what just happened, Jean fixes his shirt and glances over at her.  
Half expecting an answer even though he should’ve known she wouldn’t give him a straight one. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“You kiss like an Aries.” 

“Huh?” 

“Impulsive. I like it.” Her finger goes to the tip of his nose and it’s just as annoying as her answer was. 

“Do you take anything seriously?”

“Try not to. Do you ever shut up?” 

Reluctantly, Jean is silent.  
Words would ruin the moment.  
The air is cool and the sky calm, all that can be heard is their breathing.  
Although he swears he faintly hears her heartbeat.  
They aren’t even dating and he’s already imagining all of the things they could be.  
It might be a delusional fantasy considering she’s already told him at least a dozen times she can’t stand him and sometimes he agrees, he can’t stand her either.  
But, it’s hard to ignore the tension growing into obvious desire.  
He spent so many days imagining this moment with her and now that it’s here he never wants it to end.  
They’re close enough that he can feel her shiver and this causes him to get up, the intention to take her inside to warm up.  
But she catches his sleeve and makes him stay. 

“No, I’m always so warm. I like being cold every now and then.” He leans in to kiss her again, with the intention of keeping her warm.


	3. Grass Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Eren are melodramatic and have bad timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took me so long! I'm not 100% happy with how it ended either but I'm thinking about writing oneshots to go along with it. :) Thanks for the support and I'm definitely going to keep writing because you guys were so great to me! Also there's a bit of French in here and I'm not completely sure I did it right because I do not know French at all but it's an my favorite French idiom and it translates to "Being west". In other words it's a play on words for being crazy/being out of it. It fits these two perfectly so I COULDNT RESIST. But thank you all again, it's been a pleasure! :D

Three months.   
They’ve been together for three whole months.   
Not technically together but they’ve been in each other’s company for that long.   
She lays on top of him in bed, wearing only his Breaking Bad t-shirt and a pair of blue knee highs.   
The intimacy between them has been the only thing keeping their hands from being around each other’s necks. 

Eren rambles about something or another, most likely space.   
So far, he’s learned so much about the universe.   
Not from listening to her, but from merely looking into her eyes while she talks.   
He starts to think he was lost until she came along. 

 

“You look confused.” She observes and this pulls him out of his thoughts, he leans his head off of the pillow just enough to press a delicate kiss to her forehead. 

“No, just thinking and stuff.” 

“About me?” 

“Hm, I’d be lying if I said no.” 

“So say yes.” She nuzzles her nose to his and he can feel her hot breath against his mouth.   
Jean steals a quick kiss before rolling her over so that he’s laying overtop of her. 

“Yes.” He mutters countless times in between kisses to her face.   
Each kiss causes her to giggle more than the last and it isn’t long before she “accidentally” knees him in the gut.   
Wincing in discomfort, Jean rolls off of her and lays on his back to stare up at the ceiling beside her. 

“Sorry, big guy. You got me too excited.” Sighing to catch her breath, she realizes how happy he makes her.   
But dating seems so complicated and she knows they’d break up a dozen times a day at least. 

It’s for the best if they don’t. 

“I’m good at that aren’t I.” Snorting, Jean pecks a quick kiss to her cheek and it’s obvious that they’re thinking about the same thing.   
There’s a distant look in his eyes when he realizes it would probably never work out but why give up before even trying?   
They fight and then it always ends in aggressive make out sessions or lovemaking until they’re both happy again, why couldn’t that work in a relationship? 

But, she distracts him.

“I’m cold…” 

Jean’s arms wrap around her and he pulls her in, tucking the warm blankets around her body. 

“You’re always so warm to the touch? How can you be cold when you keep me so warm?”   
She giggle snorts, nuzzling against his neck and lacing her arms and legs around his body to hang off of the male’s side like a koala. 

“I keep you warm?” 

“Always.” 

“Just admit it, Kirschtein. I’m the whole package.” 

He laughs, shrugging her boast off. 

“Whole package of crazy.” He mutters quietly.  
To which, she doesn’t even get mad. How could she when his hazel eyes bring her paralyzing happiness.

“So what if I killed a couple people. They deserved it. I /assure/ you.” 

“Psycho.”   
Her hand brushes over his bare chest and abs, teasing her fingers slowly over each rippling curve and muscle that she can in a single swipe.   
Distracting him from his current train of thought, he shutters out a stifled moan. 

“You’re next.” She whispers playfully into his ear.   
Fuck, did he just get hard because of his not-girlfriend’s threat to kill him?

 

A couple days pass and they don’t see each other but they go anywhere from a day to a few weeks without talking.   
It’s just how they are and time doesn’t seem to affect their relationship at all.   
Jean doesn’t hesitate to dial her number but once she actually picks up, things are a little different.   
He’s never asked her for much but there’s a first for everything.

“Hey!” She chirps happily, he gets stuck on the sound for a second before speaking.   
Her excitement never ceases to amaze him, it’s just nice to feel wanted. 

“Hey, how are you?” 

“Small talk?” 

“Shut up.” 

Silence. 

“So…” 

“My aunt is getting married in a couple weeks, I don’t wanna show up empty handed…/and/ I know how cute you look in sundresses so I was just thinking…” He trails off, too nervous to finish the sentence.   
This formality being out of their normal routine.

Eren is silent for several seconds and he half expects her to turn him down. 

“Look if it’s too m-”

“I’ll do it. On one condition.” 

“What?” 

“You have to slow dance with me.”   
Jean doesn’t really know how to respond since he doesn’t even know how to slow dance but there’s classes for it right?   
Or is he overthinking things, maybe you don’t even need classes.   
But despite Eren not being able to see him, he nods. 

“Of course I’ll dance with you; I mean it’s a wedding after all.” 

He does end up taking lessons.   
Every day for the next week because he wants everything to be perfect.   
But he doesn’t tell her. 

The day of the wedding rolls around quicker than he’d expected and they’d seen very little of each other over the weeks leading up to it.   
The absence of each other’s company only ends up making them even more happy to see each other.   
Their outfits obviously are coordinated- he a simple blazer and pair of dress slacks paired with a crème colored undershirt while her dress is simple yet beautiful.   
It falls to just above her knees and the lacey material fits her curves snug, causing Jean’s mouth to go dry when he sees her.  
She has daisies weaved into her hair and her lips are tinted a soft pink.   
If he had ever loved Eren, it was in this moment. 

“You…” He starts, his eyes scanning over her body and spending a little too much time getting hung up on how much cleavage she shows.   
She doesn’t hesitate to reach out and tap his cheek with an open palm. “Fuck, you’re really beautiful.” He finishes finally, smiling at her so that his perfect teeth press against his lower lip. 

“I thought you died on me or something.” With a quiet huff, she collapses forward into his arms for a hug.   
He hugs back, gently and things feel awkward between them.  
Her back arches and one of his hands goes to her bare shoulder blade to hold her against his chest.   
Placing a gentle kiss to her cheek, he feels as though his entire body is on fire. 

“You couldn’t get that lucky.” For once, she doesn’t crack back with another sarcastic comment and instead shoots him an annoyed glance.

“Shut up. Your humor is too morbid for a wedding.” When she moves away to look into his hazel eyes, Jean notices how much makeup she’s wearing and he exhales in amusement.   
She’s told him a dozen times at least that she’s not good with makeup so she doesn’t try most of the time.   
But what she has on, looks professional.   
She went to the trouble.   
For him. 

“Your makeup looks nice.” She blushes and looks away.

The service is ridiculously long as is most Catholic weddings.  
Jean holds her hand against the row of bleachers they’re sitting on.   
His thumb brushes over her soft hand, gently bringing his lips to her cheek every so often to press a delicate kiss.  
He can see his mother rows ahead of them and when she turns to smile at him, he can see the way her eyes light up with joy that he brought someone.   
He doesn’t have the courage to tell his mother that Eren is just a friend with benefits.   
Hell, he can’t even tell himself that anymore. 

“Your aunt is beautiful.” Eren whispers into Jean’s ear. “All the women in your family are.” 

“They say the French are very beautiful.” He teased, nudging her arm. 

“What happened to you then, big guy.” She suppresses giggles against the inside of her hand, hugging her not-boyfriend’s arm tight as she watches the couple exchange vows and rings.

His aunt says her vows in French, Jean translating each section to Eren as hushed whispers into her ear.   
First he says the words again in French before saying them in English. 

“Jean Quinton Kirschtein, if you keep talking to me like that I’m gonna scream.” Her words are soft yet scolding and she speaks against his neck to hush herself; the crimson blush on her neck and ears leads Jean to believe she’s gotten a little too excited.   
She loves when he speaks French to her, maybe too much. 

He leans over, kissing the spot behind her ear tenderly.   
His lips just barely brushing against her porcelain skin and he can tell it’s enough to pull an almost silent whimper from her throat. 

“Let’s save the screaming for later, huh?” He brushes her bangs behind her ear and wraps his arm around her shoulders to pull her to his chest.   
He doesn’t even know she’s wrapping her hands around his heart slowly as he entwines their bodies together. 

The dinner service afterwards is pretty uneventful aside from Eren’s bewilderment that Jean’s very traditional French family allows them to drink wine with their dinner.   
She drinks it like it’s water and he has to remind her to slow down.   
And she doesn’t listen.  
Which is a little inconvenient when he’s introducing her to his mom.   
She keeps stumbling into his arm and her hand feels over his chest in a more intimate manner than should be performed in front of his mother.   
He explains, “It’s her first time at a French reception.”  
Mrs. Kirschtein understands, she’s always been a kindhearted and gentle woman. 

When he thinks things can’t get any better, they do. 

The dancing is beautiful and the music loud, when they finally open the floor up to guests Eren is practically dragging him. 

“Jeanbo! Let’s dance, /Jeanbo/!” She heard his mom call him it and now just plain old “Jean” seems foreign.   
Her small hand loops into his larger hand and she’s drags him across the yard.   
But she’s stumbling and he has to rest a hand on her hip to hold the small female upright. 

“Easy, you’re gonna end up hurting yourself.” She turns to rest a hand on his shoulder and her other hand is still help captive by his.   
They start to sway, sloppy at first but gradually over a few seconds they get into sync with each other.   
She giggles and it distracts him from the song that’s playing. Within a timespan of thirty seconds, the entire atmosphere had changed from bubbly and easy to emotional and complicated.   
Being this close makes him realize how distant he’s been from her to protect himself.   
His chest feels heavy and her eyes say so much that neither of them know how to say.   
When he realizes that old Elvis song “Can’t Help Falling” is playing, it’s agonizingly flattering for the moment.   
She accidentally steps on his foot, muttering an apology and he can tell she wants to cry. 

“Oops…I’m such a klutz!” Her voice cracks and the pitch is much louder than before.   
Then the crying starts, he doesn’t really know what to do and he’d be lying if he denied his panic.   
But his arms wrap around her waist and he pulls her into a tight hug, she’s buried her face against him and they’re still moving along with the music. 

“Is something wrong?” He plays a fool and asks her.   
He knows what’s wrong and he doesn’t know how to fix it. 

“Yeah…something’s been wrong for a while now. I don’t really know how to tell you though.” Part of him wishes she would just drop it but he knows they need to talk about this. 

“You can tell me…but I think I know,” he swallows hard with the intention to speak again but no words come out. 

“Can we go somewhere to talk?” She smiles, looking up and wiping tears away from her eyes. 

“When the song is over.” They finish the dance with her using him to support all of her weight and him breathing heavily because of how much effort he has to put into this.   
But he realizes just how much he wants to kiss her in the moment. 

They find a bench in the garden, its quiet for several minutes until it isn’t.

“I-…It’s too cliché. I can’t fucking say it!” She snaps, Jean’s eyes fluttering nervously as he looks over her facial features for any clues.   
Honestly, he understands. ‘I love yous’ are so overused and he knows it doesn’t suit them.  
He does love her, but it’s more than that.   
There’s a level beyond being romantically and sexually in love with someone.   
He finds himself completely in tune with her most of the time.   
And when he isn’t, they’re both a mess. 

“I know.” 

“You know?! You selfish idiot! You say it then!” She gently slaps his shoulder and this causes him to laugh.   
Reaching for her hands, the blond realizes how bad he’s shaking. 

“It’s not enough, I can’t tell you I love you because it doesn’t feel like enough.” She bites her lip but her relieved grin becomes obvious. 

“but,” he starts again, watching the smile fade away.   
His heart shatters and he feels guilty for bringing this up now.

“But what?” 

“We fight. A lot.” They both know how much they fight and that it isn’t healthy for a relationship but fuck, neither of them seem to care about that in the moment. 

“I don’t care. We fight but we always make up. As long as we find our way back to each other…who cares how twisted the road is? I wanna be more than fuck buddies.” 

She makes a valid point and he simply nods.

“I’m not letting you build a wall between us, you giant dope.” 

“So…we’re dating now?’ If looks could kill, Jean would be underground. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re not even gonna ask me out properly?” 

“No..? Didn’t plan on it.” Within seconds, Eren’s hands are to the male’s shoulders shoving him and he falls to the ground.   
Catching himself on his palms, he looks up at the brunette.   
But instead of saying anything, she falls on top of him so that she’s straddling his lap. 

“I know I just said I just said I wanted more than sex but fuck, you look really good in that suit.” 

Jean sits up and rests his hands on her hips, keeping her seated in his lap.   
The sky is dark and its starting to rain, he knows they should get back but he just can’t leave.

“Right here? You wanna do me in the garden?” He teases, their noses nuzzling together gently as he stares into her soft green eyes. 

“I would do you anywhere, /Jeanbo/.” 

Rolling his eyes, Jean pecks a quick kiss to her lips and shivers from how cold the air has gotten.   
The rain falls and hits the back of his neck causing his skin to prickle up with goosebumps. 

“You can stop calling me that anytime now. It’s fucking annoying.” Lifting his coat off, he drapes it loosely over her bare shoulders.

“Hm…no.” Trailing a finger down his chest, Eren loops it under the waistband of his slacks to steady herself.   
Rolling her hips gentle in just the way she knows he likes, she provokes a soft moan from her “boyfriend”.

“Can you just shut the fuck up and kiss me, what’s wrong with you?” 

“être à l'ouest.” He “explains” loosely, he understands but he knows she doesn’t.   
Although it doesn’t matter because her lips are a frantic mess over his own.   
One of his large hands slides up her leg and under the thin fabric of the dress to grope over the underside of her thigh.   
His body reacts in it’s typical way. He’s hard as a rock and his pants are uncomfortably tight, especially with the way she’s sitting on him. 

“Holy fuck, you’re excited.” She teases, reaching between she gropes over the crotch of his slacks to feel his cock.   
The fabric of his dress pants rubbing him in just a way that causes him to whimper out.   
Suppressing the noises by biting into her neck and sucking gently.   
He leaves hickeys often and maybe this isn’t the time or place but its keeping him quiet.   
The hand that isn’t on her thigh is rested gently over her breast, rolling it in his hand in an attempt to tease her but it’s obvious he’s struggling more. 

“You’re gonna cum without even getting to fuck me.” She taunts and she isn’t really wrong, at this pace he’s far too excited. Mostly because of how wrong it is for them to have snuck off during someone else’s wedding to do /this/. People aren’t that far away and the rush that anyone could stumble across them is more than a rush. 

“Shut up…we can’t right now.” He reminds her, dipping his thumb between her thighs to brush it over the thin fabric of her panties. “Even though I can tell you want to…” This is where he starts to regain control of the situation.   
Faint gasps and whispers of his name leave the desperate brunette’s lips as she tries to collect herself in his lap while subtly grinding against his finger. 

Jean pushes her to lean back in his lap and pulls her lace panties aside so that he can see to finger gently over her clit.   
Her legs shake and to keep her from making too much noise, he kisses her hard.   
His tongue in her mouth while he adjusts himself to comfortably delve two fingers inside of her.   
She lets out a quiet cry of pleasure before knitting her fingers into the fabric of his shirt to keep her hands busy.   
She pulls him into another kiss before trailing kisses and bites over his jaw and onto his neck. 

“You’re so needy for me.” He taunts, enjoying her desperation. 

“Don’t fucking talk to me like that or I’ll punch you.” She just barely finishes her sentence before the words break off into a moan. Jean stops completely and pulls his fingers away which causes her to let out an irritated whine. 

“Sorry, we gotta go back…” He reminds her. “I just need a moment to uh…you know.” 

Eren laughs, slowly pulling herself back up to her feet so she can fix herself.   
Grass stains along the bottom of her dress make him realize how messy they are together but he wouldn’t have it any other way.   
The rain has picked up and both of them have messy, soaked hair but luckily hers is secured in a braid.   
His is starting to curl as it naturally does when it’s wet and Eren finds it endearing.   
She thinks about seeing him this way after showers or playing in the rain.   
She thinks about waking up to his disheveled hair and tired features a lot but this sight is enough to make her fantasies of such moments feel real. 

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t want your family to know I gave you a boner.” Shrugging her shoulders, she holds his jacket to her chest to keep the rain from hitting her chest.   
She holds her hands out to help Jean off the ground, stumbling backwards as he relies on her to lift him completely. 

“You fatass, don’t make me do all the work.” Jean rolls his eyes and once he’s to his feet he points at the stains on her dress. 

“Yeah, I don’t care.” 

“Slob.” 

“I hope they never go away.” 

“Why?” 

“Because every time I wear this dress, I’ll remember you admitting you love me and then finger banging me at your aunt’s wedding.”   
He’s turned to start walking back and when he hears her comment, Jean looks over his shoulder with one of his eyebrows cocked.   
Eren responds by slapping his ass and then curling herself around his arm.   
He doesn’t even jump when she does this because he’s used to it.   
She has the mentality of a man and its part of the reason he more than loves her. 

On the way back to the ceremony, the thoughts of grass stains and inappropriate caresses still on his mind, Jean stops and looks down at Eren. 

“Oh yeah…wanna be my girlfriend?” 

She stops and hops upwards slightly to cup his cheek and pull him down into a dominant kiss. 

“You’re on, Kirschtein.”


End file.
